pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Un comienzo con mucho salero
Este es el primer episodio de Los viajes de Setsu creado por Ultimate diamantino, Pokemon658 y Flygonic Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png Esta historia empieza en la region Setsu donde dos chicos empiezan su aventura... Archivo:Sya MM.png CORRE BLACK VAS MUY LENTOOOOOOO!!! Archivo:Lucho-Hilbert MM.png Corro lo que puedo niña chiflada Archivo:Sya MM.png CALLATE Y ACELERA!!!! Archivo:Lucho-Hilbert MM.png Hmp ok..... Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png Tras mucho correr (Y muchos gritos de Sya) llegaon al laboratorio del señor Árceun Archivo:Cara_de_cientifico.png Ten tu Chimchar Archivo:Macro mm.png Hola bonito Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Chaaar!! Archivo:Macro mm.png Ajajaja!! Chimchar.... Archivo:Cara_de_cientifico.png Y vosotros dos, que pokemon quereis?? Archivo:Sya MM.png A Kyurem Archivo:Cara_de_cientifico.png Aqui no repartimos ese pokemon... Archivo:Sya MM.png Como que no!!!!?? Es una nutria blanca con una concha!!! Archivo:Cara_de_cientifico.png Ese es oshawott Archivo:Sya MM.png DAMELOOO Archivo:Cara_de_cientifico.png Toma Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.png Wott!!! Archivo:Sya MM.png Te prometo que si estas mucho conmigo evolucionaras hasta Basculin Archivo:Lucho-Hilbert MM.png Evoluciona hasta Samurott Archivo:Sya MM.png Lo que sea... Archivo:Cara_de_cientifico.png Y tu que pokemon quieres?? Archivo:Lucho-Hilbert MM.png No se el que quiera estar conmigo Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png >=( sny... Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png TT.TT Archivo:Cara de Squirtle.png Squi!!!! Archivo:Lucho-Hilbert MM.png Eres mono y te gusto ven aqui Squirtle!!! Archivo:Cara de Squirtle.png Quirtle!!! Archivo:Cara_de_cientifico.png Bueno que tengais suerte en vuestro viaje Todos: Gracias!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Ditto.png A la salida.... Archivo:Sya MM.png Me gusta mi Oshawott!!!! Archivo:Lucho-Hilbert MM.png Ya te lo has aprendido emm?? Archivo:Sya MM.png Si solo sabe decir eso es facil Archivo:Cara_de_Ditto.png Derrepente.... Archivo:Macro mm.png Argg Socorro!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Ursaring.png Urrrr... Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.png Char... @.@ Archivo:Lucho-Hilbert MM.png Es el chico de antes!!! Archivo:Macro mm.png CHIMCHAAAR!!!! Archivo:Lucho-Hilbert MM.pngArchivo:Sya MM.png Te ayudaremos!!!! Archivo:Lucho-Hilbert MM.png Usa Pistola Agua!!!! Archivo:Sya MM.png Convinalo con otro!!!! Archivo:Cara de Squirtle.png Squirtle!!!! Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.png Osha!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Ditto.png El oshawott de Sya uso pistola agua de modo que girara al rededor de el pistola agua de Squirtle Archivo:Cara_de_Ursaring.png SARING!!!! (Se va) Archivo:Macro mm.png Gracias, me gustaria viajar con vosotros, me costara superar cosas asi solo... Archivo:Lucho-Hilbert MM.pngArchivo:Sya MM.png aceptamos!!! Archivo:Macro mm.png Me llamo Macro Archivo:Sya MM.png Sya is my name Archivo:Lucho-Hilbert MM.png Me llamo Black Archivo:Macro mm.png Sya seras coordinadora verdad?? Archivo:Sya MM.png No por?? Archivo:Macro mm.png Esque tienes habilidad para convinar ataques es buena idea Archivo:Sya MM.png Tienes razon, sere coordinadora!!! Archivo:Lucho-Hilbert MM.png Oye Macro quieres ser mi compañero entrenador Archivo:Macro mm.png Sere entrenador pero, a que te refieres?? Archivo:Sya MM.png No eres de por aqui verdad?? Archivo:Lucho-Hilbert MM.png En esta region los gimnasios y los concursos son por parejas Archivo:Macro mm.png Si seremos compañeros, pero aun nos queda mucho viaje por delante.... Hechos importantes * Macro Sya y Black debutan y reciben sus pokemon * Macro Sya y Black forman un grupo * Macro y Black se hacen compañeros de batalla Comentarios Me he adelantado chicos espero que no os importe *Esta guay la novela... ¡¡¡¡continuala!!!!! 87.219.159.31 12:21 1 jun 2011 (UTC) *El comentario fue mio....perdon Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo'Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 12:22 1 jun 2011 (UTC) *Tuvo un muy bien inicio, y Sya como siempre con su personalidad loca Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:42 1 jun 2011 (UTC) *tuvo un buen comienzo EXTERMINAR Archivo:Images2.jpgque haces aqui omega? Archivo:Blasco_capa.pngesta no es tu firmaArchivo:infootnape.pngadoptanos 21:08 25 ago 2011 (UTC) *Buen Inicio espero que sea igual hasta el ultimo Demonboy X 17:27 26 abr 2012 (UTC) Categoría:LVS Categoría:Episodios de LVS Categoría:Episodios